Tobi ke mana?
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: Mulai dari main petak umpet, cerita horor, sampe malah nggak sadar salah satu anggotanya ilang. Akatsuki mah gitu. Konan udah nangis bombay, padahal masih parahan Deidara, nangis bombay plus guling-guling. ckckck... akhirnya pencarian dilanjutkan di kuburan tanah Ijo? Kepo? Cekibrot! /maafkan author yang hanya ingin nyampah di sini... sekalian ramein Halloween. RnR?


Disclaimer : Mas Kis disclaimer Naruto, Akatsuki, dan Negara api(?).

Rate : tung trara rara tung rara T :v

Genre : ku tak bisa jauh-jauh dari humor desu! And most likely horror…

Warning! : yang perlu diperhatikan, pastilah banyak TYPO(s), OOC? So pasti, absolute? Ya iyalah

(plaakk no jutsu) guaring buanget, may ada chara anime lain ikut nyempil, de el el.

Chara : Bakatsuki dan… ehm entahlah liat ajah sendiri ya.. :v

Mhehehehe you just meet me again, Lovely readers! yosh, ketemu saia lagi deh. Fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita mitos wewe gombel yang diceritain sensei saia di kelas/sekolah (?) sekaligus buat ngeramein Halloween (padahal belom Halloween). Yaudahlah entah kenapa author lagi males curcol jadinya langsung saksikan aja deh… nih.. HAPPY READ NEE MINNANJAY!

.

.

.

.

.

Tobi Kemana?

"1..2..3..4.. err abis ntu apa ye? Ah, gue nyerah deh, keluar lu pada!" teriak seekor(?) ikan hiu jejadian kepada teman-temannya. Mereka lagi main 'hide and seek' di halaman goa rupanya.

"Ah gak asik lo un! Masa cuma gara-gara gak bisa ngitung langsung udahan un!" the most beauty in Akatsuki, Deidara, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Termasuk yang di tangan sama di dada.

"Ehm, tapi emang sebaiknya kita udahan aja deh.." all member pada nengok ke arah Konan.

"Emang kenapa, yang.." Pein ngelus-ngelus rambut Konan.

"Yang yang pale lu peyang!" Konan nye-mackdown(?) Pein sampe pierchingnya copot.

"Gue pernah denger cerita, katanya kalo udah sore kita harus berhenti main kalo nggak nanti diculik sama doubleyu!" kata Konan dengan mimik muka seram. (author : oya, wewe gombelnya diganti namanya jadi 'Doubleyu' oke!)

"Ah, itu mah cuma cerita buat nakut-nakutin anak-anak kecil biar kalo sore gak main aja.." timpal Sasori.

"Hm, kita tidak boleh takut selain pada Jashin wahai saudaraku…" all member minus Hidan dan Pein sweatdrop.

"Ibu gue pernah sekali sih nyeritain ke gue sama Sasuke." Ucap Itachi.

"Gak peduli ama gituan, peduli gue cuman buat ayang fuluz aja... wan, tu, tri, fo, faif,…" Kakuzu ngitungin duit-duitnya pake bahasa Inggris yang udah di atas pangkat absurd.

"Huh, tapi yaudahlah, sekarang kita masuk aja udah mau malem, pada mau makan gak lo?" Konan sebel karena gak ada yang percaya ceritanya.

"Se-senpai temenin Tobi bentar dong…" Tobi narik leher jubahnya Kisame sampe tuh hiu kecekek.

"Kemana? Jangan lama-lama gue harus kasih makan piranha gue.." kata Kisame dengan wajah kesal.

"I-iya, Tobi ambil k-kunai Tobi yang nancep di pohon di s-sana bentar y-ya…" Tobi ngacir takut disabit Samehada.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"Ah, Tobi lama amat sih! Bodo ah, nanti kan dia juga balik." Kisame pun masuk ke dalam dan ninggalin si autis.

"Fufufu, Pira(?) its taim tu it!" Kisame balet(?) sambil bawa-bawa pelet ikan.

"Lho Kis, Tobi mana? Nih makanannya.." Konan nunjuk piringnya Tobi.

"Um, entah, tadi katanya dia mau ambil kunai yang nancep di pohon, tapi kok lama amat ya.." Kisame mulai bingung.

"Duh, perasaan gue gak enak nih, tadi Tobi keluar jam berapa.." Konan mulai gigit kuku kaki(?)

"Kayaknya sekitar jam 06.00-06.30 un" jawab Dei sambil ngunyah nasi yang dikepal berisi ikan asin dan sambal terasi dengan nikmatnya.

"Mampus dah.." gumam Konan

"Kenapa? Lo ngaitin masalah ini sama doubleyu gitu?" Itachi yang kebetulan denger, refleks nanya.

"Yosh berarti kita sekarang harus cari Tobi!" Pein loncat. Dia baru sadar dari hibernasi akibat smackdown-nya Konan.

"Yaudah! Sekarang kita cari Tobi di sekitar sini dulu! Kita bagi tiga kelompok biar nyarinya gampang. Pein, Zetsu, Kakuzu. Hidan, Dei, Sasori. Itachi, Kisame, Gue! Bubar!" Konan memberi perintah. Dia parno kalo Tobi sampe kenapa-napa. Sebagai mamah yang baik gitu.

"TOBI! TOBI! TOBI!" Teriak mereka bersama. Kompak gitu.

Mereka nyari Tobi di sekeliling halaman markas, di tempat nancepnya kunai Tobi sampe ke Otogakure(?)

Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Kita coba panggil dia sambil bunyiin alat-alat yang bisa narik perhatian doubleyu coba!" Sasori mulai percaya dengan doubleyu.

DUKDUKDUK TRENG TRENG TRENG

TING TING TING

BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH

DESH DESH DESH DESH DESH

"TOBI! TOBI! TOBI!"

Namun, hasilnya tetap nihil..

.

.

.

Pukul 21.00, dalam markas,

"Duh, Tobi kemana sih! Hiks, masa ngambil kunai di pohon gak balik-balik! Lo juga Kis, malah gak jagain! Tau sendiri dia kan suka kelayapan! Yang lain juga pada mikirin urusan perut sih! Kalo beneran diculik doubleyu kek mana coba! Atau kalo di culik sama orang jahat.." Konan marah-marah sama all member, kecuali Tobi dong. Mereka yang dimarahin cuma bisa nunduk, ngerasa bersalah.

"Udah, sekarang lo tenang dulu…" Pein nepuk bahu Konan. Dia takut nanti kalo ngelus kepala atau meluk nanti di-smackdown lagi.

"Hhhhhuuuuuweeee, un! Kalo Tobi kenapa-kenapa gimana un? Huuweeee!" Dei nangis sambil guling-guling di lantai.

"Ehm, gimana kalo nanti pas jam 12 malem kita cari lagi di sekitar markas, sama di… kuburan…" Hidan ngasih saran. All member, min Tobi, menatap Hidan dengan pandangan 'kenapa?'

"Gue pernah denger cara buat ketemu setan yang suka nyulik anak kecil, ya itu caranya. Kita ke makamnya trus minta dia kembaliin Tobi." Dan kita baru nyadar, Hidan ngomongnya sopan abis.

"Yaudahlah.. kita lakuin tuh cara… tapi kalo Tobi gak ketemu…" Konan menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Shh.. udahlah sekarang pada tidur gih, inget jam 12 malem bangun, kita cari Tobi!" Sasori nyeret Dei yang masih setia guling-guling di lantai.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 00.00, markas Akatsuki,

"BANGON SEMUA BANGON! KALO KAGAK BANGON, LO GUE KASI BAYGON!" Konan teriak-teriak pake toa masjid yang dicolong Pein beberapa hari yang lalu. All member, min Tobi, pada keluar kamar dengan rambut dan wajah yang acakadul(?) apalagi Dei sama Itachi. Di sudut bibirnya Hidan pun masih ada iler yang nempel.

"Oke, sekarang kita cari lagi Tobi dengan tim yang tadi, pertama di sekeliling markas dulu! Baru nanti bareng-bareng ke TPU terdekat!" Konan memberi perintah.

"Ya…" all member, min Tobi, masih loyo karna baru berapa jam mereka tidur udah di suruh bangun lagi.

"TOBI! TOBI! WOY LO DIMANA SEH!?"

"TOBI, UN! CEPET KELUAR MAIN PETAK UMPETNYA KAN UDAH SELESAI, UN! KELUAR OY! GUE JANJI KALO LO KELUAR GUE GAK MARAH-MARAH LAGI DEH, UN!" Dei teriak pake toa-nya Konan.

Sasori yang di sebelahnya nutup hidung karena ada gas toxin yang berasal dari mulutnya Dei.

"Bau amat sih napas lo!"

"Hehe, maap Sasori, abisnya Kakuzu gak bolehin gue make odol karena mulut gue kan banyak.."

PLAAK NO JUTSU!

Yah, Sasori nabok Dei deh..

"Woy, gimana udah ketemu belom?" Kakuzu tanya ke tim Konan dan Sasori.

"Belomlah bego!" Hidan kumat lagi mulut sampahnya.

"Nihil.." kata Konan lirih.

"Yaudah kita ke TPU aja sekarang!" Itachi teriak ngasi tau temen-temennya.

.

.

.

.

Di TPU Tanah Ijo(?) mereka parno sendiri karena suasana yang sepi dan semilir angin malam yang buat bulu kuduk pada berdiri. Dan akhirnya mereka sukses ngacir gara-gara ada suara 'kresek-kresek' dari semak-semak yang sebelahnya ada nisan yang bertuliskan Nyi Krul Tepes, Lahir : kota vampire, Oktober 19xx SM, Mati : kagak tau sebab akibatnya, note : kalau anda menginjak, menduduki, meludah, menendang,membongkar, de es be, maka Nyi Krul Tepes akan datang pada anda dan membuat anda menjadi vampire kayak si Mikaela.. Khakhakha…

(Author : ni fandom apaan yak?

Krul : ngapain bawa-bawa gue?! Gue minum darah lo baru tau rasa!

Author : kyaaa ampun, makasih! Akhirnya author bisa jadi vampire kayak Mika-chan! Kyaaa!

Krul : itukan kalo lo minum darah gue.. *sweatdrop*

Author : owh.. souka… oiye lupa malah jadi acara gossip ibu-ibu PKK.. udah pergi sono lu Krul!

Krul : ye.. yang bawa gue juga lu kan! Cih!")

 **A/N** : sori, abaikan yang barusan lewat... btw, suara 'kresek-kresek' tadi itu cuma kucing garong yang lagi hunting tikus.. okay.. lanjut! :v

.

.

.

.

"Fuh, gue kira apaan tadi.." Kisame ngelap keringetnya yang segede biji duren(?)

Di saat semua pada ngos-ngosan, si Konan malah natap bulan dengan sedihnya.

"Konan, sabar ya, meski Tobi udah gak sama kita, kita harus tetep inget dia di hati kita masing-masing.." Pein sok bijak.

"Hm, betul, selama kita masih inget dia, dia gak akan ninggalin kita lho…" itu adalah kata-kata bijak dari Itachi Teguh(?)

"Hiks hiks, un! Maafin gue ya Tobi, un!" Dei nangis lagi.

"Yaudah masuk gih.. nanti kalo di luar bisa masuk angin trus mesti beli obat atau pergi ke dokter, huh males gue…" bener-bener amit-amit dah ni makhluk satu ini. Sebegitu sayangnya sama duit. Dasar jones lu Kakuzu.

"Bentar ya un gue mau cuci muka di sumur situ noh buat ngapus iler sama air mata gue, un"

"Dei gue ikut! Gue mau ngapus bekas iler juga!" Hidan nginthil (bhs Jawanya 'ngikutin') di belakang Dei.

Mereka yang lain kembali masuk ke dalam goa dengan wajah sedih campur loyo. Pencarian Tobi sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Konan masih terisak pelan. Ia sedih, moodmaker Akatsuki hilang. Uh, author kok jadi sedih ya...

Di sumur,

"Cepet timba gih aernya, un! Badan lo kan gede, un!"

"Ya, lo juga bantuin geh! Dasar banci!"

"Hiks hiks!"

"Woy Dei, lo ini cengeng banget sih! Udah gak usah nangis lagi!"

"Heh somplak, itu bukan gue yang nangis, un!" seketika mereka berdua pucat pasi.

"Lah.. t-terus si-siapa yang na-nang-is (un)?" ucap mereka celingak-celinguk dan saat melihat ke samping sumur, dia kaget dan sukses njungkal ke belakang.

"Hwaaaa!" Pekik Hidan

"Tobi, un?!" Dei deketin seonggok(?) makhluk itu yang ternyata adalah Tobi.

"S-senpai d-dingin!" Tobi menggigil dan meringkuk di sudut sumur.

"Eh, tapi kok bisa...? Eh,iya iya, sekarang kita masuk dulu, un! Yok Dan, un!"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, daritadi lo di sumur itu?!" Pein nanya Tobi yang lagi meringkuk di sofa karena hipotermia.

"Iya senpai, jadi tadi itu kan Tobi bilang ke Kisame-senpai buat ngambil kunai, nah habis ngambil, Tobi main engklek di luar, lupa kalo mau masuk. Pas Tobi lagi main, ada senpai cantik yang ngajakin Tobi main engklek, trus Tobi main deh semaleman sampe masuk angin. Tobi mainnya di depan situ kok gak jauh-jauh!" Tobi certain semua pengalamannya.

Dan para senpainya cuma pucat pasi (again) denger cerita si lollipop.

''Berarti Tobi beneran diculik doubleyu! Hwaaaaaa….!" All member pun teriak ketakutan….

Fin.

 **A/N**

Anjaytsuki lop yu al! Muach.. muach...

Akatsuki : Jijih ih!

Ehh? Hidoii yooo... T_T

Hehe.. maapkeun thor ya.. thor emang nge-pens berat sama kelompok gaje berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah yang melambangkan hujan kesedihan di Amegakure, desa tempat tinggal Yahiko, Konan, sama Nagato.

Eh, kok jadi cerita... yang penting makasih readers mau mampir baca.. padahal ff ini menghabiskan waktu, tenaga, bahkan yang paling horor ngabisin KU-O-TA ANDA :''vvvv

Oya one more, menurut mitos doubleyu itu emang kadang jelma jadi cewe cantik. Nah lo, ati-ati ya kalo sore-sore ketemu cewe cantik sapa tau doubleyu loh XD

Nah kalo gitu, kami sekalian,

Akatsuki and Author : TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMBACA! (^o^)/


End file.
